You had better come out of there alive
by TomRPy
Summary: Ezio returns to Sofia from Altair's library. They discuss a few things. One shot.


"What did you find, Ezio? More books? I cannot imagine what marvels lie behind that door!"

The tired _Mentore_ silently watched as the great impenetrable door closed behind him. He removed the keys and slipped them once more into his pouch.

"Ezio…is everything alright?"

Ezio sighed, and after ten good seconds in a daze, turned to Sofia.

In that moment, he remembered the first time he had met his enchanting companion. How unlikely that they should find each other: two Italians, both seeking knowledge and fulfillment in a foreign land.

How quickly they became friends after that. How quickly he had found peace in spending long days sitting across from her as handed him book after book from her collection as he, in turn, watched her read the treasures he had retrieved with her invaluable help. He never tired of watching her eyes twinkle as she opened something new.

And how quickly she had embraced his friendship, ever prepared to join in his adventures, no matter the danger. There was never hesitation in her voice or uncertainty in her actions. He hoped he could muster the same courage now.

"Sofia," Ezio began. His lips curled as he suppressed a smile. "Do you remember what I asked you in _Constantinopoli_? Where does one fight end and the next begin?"

In a moment, Sofia understood why Ezio had come out empty handed. "Perhaps they must begin and end where we choose," she said, and after a momentary pause, "Perhaps, in some cases, we must leave a piece of the puzzle unfilled, knowing that nothing is true, and everything is permitted." She grinned at him.

"If I leave all this behind me, I must do so with the knowledge that there are those who would continue my quest when I cannot," said Ezio

"But you have built brotherhoods, haven't you? You have passed on your wisdom and skills to your students. Won't they be enough?" asked Sofia.

"I must hope so," pondered the _Mentore_. "I cannot do this forever, but our presence must never be forgotten from the world."

"Ah, _si_. What is it you say? You work in the dark to serve the light?"

"And it is time I left the dark."

"You are retiring, then…ending this fight. Will you find the light instead?" Sofia teased.

Ezio smiled as he approached Sofia. It was not the cocky grin he wore in his youth, but one of humility and gratitude…gratitude for his life experiences and gratitude for the woman standing before him. His movement was slower than it would have been in those younger days, but after a few moments, he was reduced to one knee all the same, a ring in his hand.

Ezio chuckled inwardly as he watched Sofia's face change from her usual playful smile to an expression of confusion, followed shortly by incredulity. Then he answered her question.

"I need not look far," he told her.

"Ezio Auditore," she laughed through a couple of tears, "I'm not sure marriage will be exciting enough for you."

"You underestimate yourself, _mio caro_," he replied. "Besides, I may yet have a few fights left in me. Will you make them a little more interesting?"

She laughed and embraced him as he got back on his feet, almost knocking him over.

"Of course, Ezio," she giggled, wiping a tear from her eye. "I cannot think of anybody more perfect for me in the entire world."

"And I cannot imagine a woman I would be more honored to call my wife," said Ezio.

They walked out and into the gardens to enjoy the view for a while before leaving. How peaceful it seemed to Ezio in light of all of Altair's struggles there. He wondered if it were truly possible to leave this life behind, try as he might. A part of him would always be an Assassin, but it was time to live for himself and for the woman he loved. He did not regret his decision.

As the sun set, they began their journey, arm in arm, back down the hill.

"I still wish you had found a book or two in there," Sofia complained.

_[A/N]: Woohoo! This is my first publication on (long time reader, first time writer). Any feedback is welcome, just go easy on the beginner! _

_Shortly after finishing this, I learned via the internet that the canon actually specifies how Ezio proposed to Sofia. He does so after they return to Constantinople. _

_Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
